


i'll get home early from work (if you say that you love me)

by dasvidaniya_anya



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Idiots in Love, can you be in love with someone you barely know?, just fluff if I'm honest, these two sure are, this was low-key inspired by duolingo I am not gonna lie to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasvidaniya_anya/pseuds/dasvidaniya_anya
Summary: Rey and Ben have sat together on the train every day for the past six months, but only get a few minutes together each time before Ben gets off at his stop. This doesn't stop Rey from falling head over heels in love with him, though. It just makes it difficult for her to tell him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	i'll get home early from work (if you say that you love me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the product of overwhelming boredom and the tiniest flicker of inspiration. Hopefully reading it brightens your day like writing it brightened mine :)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on tumblr: @the-demonllama

Rey caught the train after work at exactly 17:37 every day. There was a regular service on her route, but this was the one she needed to take. Her friends thought it was an anxiety thing, which was fair, since she maintained a routine in many other areas of her life for that precise reason, but they were wrong about this. Not that she was going to correct them. If she told them, that would mean telling them about Ben, and there was no way she was going to do that, because that would lead her to confessing that she was totally, life-ruiningly, arse-backwards in love with a man with whom she had only talked to for five minutes every day, five days a week, for the past six months. Then they’d think she was insane and hold an intervention.

Ben got on at the stop after hers, and got off at the stop before hers, so they only ever got a few minutes together, but at some point those minutes had become the best parts of her day. The first time she’d seen him, he’d taken her breath away, but it was two weeks before fate pushed them together by having him sit next to her in the only available seat in the carriage. He’d commented on the book she’d been reading, they’d talked, and then every subsequent day they’d sat together no matter how many seats were empty. At some point, Rey had stopped bothering to get her book out of her backpack when she claimed their seats.

A smile tugged at her lips as the train slowed at his stop, and it wasn’t long before she could see him making his way down the carriage, his eyes scanning every passenger until he located her. He grinned at her and hurried down the aisle, sliding into the seat across from her more gracefully than she was capable of, despite his gigantic stature. Her heart began to flutter just from looking at him.

“I have to talk to you.” His grin disappeared, and, though his tone remained light, there was a seriousness about him that caught her undivided attention. Rey nodded at him encouragingly.

“You’ll have to be quick, we only have a couple minutes,” she prompted when he didn’t say anything.

“Right,” he cleared his throat, “I went on a date last night.” Rey felt her heart rip out of her chest and crumble to pieces on the table between them, but she willed her face to remain cheerfully inquisitive. He didn’t seem concerned, so she supposed it worked.

“Oh yeah? How’d it go?” Ben sunk back into his seat with a deep sigh.

“Not good - it was a blind date that a colleague set me up with and she was the dullest person I have ever met! She barely spoke, and we had nothing in common. It sucked.” Relief washed over Rey, immediately accompanied by a wave of guilt. 

“I get it, Ben, don’t worry. I want to meet someone who’s kind, smart and interesting, you know? Someone who makes me laugh. Someone like…” She trailed off and averted her eyes, blushing at how dangerously close she’d come to ruining their brief friendship.

“Someone like you.” Ben breathed, his voice barely more than a whisper. Rey’s eyes snapped up to meet his, her heart racing faster than it did when she ran in the city half-marathon the previous month. “Every day I look forward to seeing you, and to talking to you. You’re the best part of my day.”

“You’re the best part of my day, too.” Rey smiled shyly at him, her blush coming back in full force when he reached across the table and enveloped one of her hands in his. They grinned at each other like a pair of teenagers for a moment, until Ben sat up straight with a horrified gasp.

“My stop!” Rey looked out of the widow, but it was too late. They were already pulling away from the station. She giggled despite herself.

“Don’t worry, my stop is the next one. There’s a nice café a few minutes away if you want to get some coffee or, um, dinner.” Ben beamed at her.

“Then we can finally talk for more than just a few minutes.” Rey’s smile mirrored his. The two disembarked at her stop and walked hand-in-hand to the café she had mentioned, where they talked for hours. The next day, they boarded the train together.


End file.
